Planet of the Gods
by AJMarks
Summary: The SG-1team is sent to a newly discovered stargate address. There, after meeting some strange people, the Ori arrive though the gate as well. The inhabitants of the planet do not cower before the Ori, can the SG team figure out why and are they possible new allies, or something much different?


Disclaimer: Stargate SG-1 is owned by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc.

The story takes place before Season 10 episode The Quest Part 1.

**Planet of the Gods**

by AJ Marks

Samantha Carter sat fiddling with her pen as she listening to the representatives of the Jaffa and Asgard. Teal'c had actually suggested the meeting between the former allies. Now all she'd been hearing had been bad news about the Ori advance.

"In conclusion the Ori seem to be all but unstoppable," Bra'tac reported to the group.

"Nothing new to report than? Thor, what about the Asgard, anything," General Landry asked.

"I'm afraid, general, that the Asgard home fleet is still too depleted to help. We are trying to rebuild at this time however it will take time," Thor said.

A young aide walked into the room quickly finding the general.

"Sir, we just received a hit," the aide said.

"Hit, what type of hit," Landry asked alarmed.

"Colonel Carter's program, it's found another unknown stargate address," the aide said. "We followed procedure and sent a mouse though. Everything came back green."

"Carter, Teal'c, get SG-1 ready for a mission," Landry said.

"Yes sir," Samantha said getting up stuffing her pen in her pocket. She figured that the others would probably be in Daniel's office and headed straight there. Teal'c walked out right behind her following her to Daniel's office.

"Most interesting," Teal'c said.

"I know, I wonder why this planet was left off the list," Samantha said. "It might have some unknown advanced civilization."

"Indeed," Teal'c replied. "Or perhaps a weapon of the Ancients."

"Maybe its from Merlin," Samantha said now getting excited. They walked into Daniel's lab where he was busy translating.

"So, what's it say," Mitchell asked.

"It's not that simple. This is a dialect of Ancient that is a bit different," Daniel replied not looking up.

"Hey, suit up, we've got a new mission," Samantha said from the doorway. Mitchell and Daniel looked at her for a few seconds before Mitchell found his voice.

"But we're not scheduled for another day," Mitchell replied.

"A change of plans, a new world has been discovered," Samantha said.

"A new world, how exciting," Vala said from where she had sat.

"All right then, let's go," Mitchell said.

SG1SG1

SG-1 stepped out of the stargate onto a world that looked very similar to very other world. Trees and grass all were similar with a few differences.

"Why is it that everything is always the same," Mitchell asked not really expecting an answer.

"Indeed, many worlds are very much the same as Earth," Teal'c said as they glanced around nearby the stargate. So far they had found anything interesting.

"Hewo," a child's voice said causing all of them to spin around.

Near the DHD a girl stood. She couldn't have been more than four but she looked at them with both curiosity and knowledge.

"Hello there," Samantha said recovering the quickest. "My name's Samantha, what's yours?"

"Hera," the girl said. "I'm named after my great-grandmother."

"I bet she's proud of you," Samantha said.

"Are you travelers," Hera asked. She glanced at their gear as she asked the question.

"Yes, we're from a place very far away," Daniel said.

"Earth, yes, I've been there. It's really lovely," the girl said. "Mother doesn't allow me to go anywhere anymore without her." She was silent for a second before continuing. "Great-great-grandmother likes visitors."

They watched as the girl suddenly took off down the nearby path.

"Did anyone find that conversation the least bit strange," Vala asked.

"Indeed I did," Teal'c replied.

"Too strange," Mitchell replied.

"Well, whatever you think there's more people here. Perhaps they have more information about this place," Daniel said glancing around.

"And maybe something that we can use against the Ori," Samantha said. The group walked off in the direction the little girl had traveled.

SG1SG1

The five members walked into a village that seemed foreign yet similar to them. They wondered just what they had walked into.

"Does that remind you of ancient Greece or Rome," Samantha said to Daniel.

"Yeah, but there are somethings I don't recognize," Daniel replied.

"These markings are Jaffa in origin," Teal'c said.

"That building is like my homeworld," Vala said pointing to one of the buildings. Its architecture was different from anything they had seen yet. Hera had gone on ahead and now they could see a blonde, very beautiful woman with her.

"Momma, look, here's the strangers I told you about," the girl said pulling on a woman's hand.

"Hello, I'm Samantha Carter," Sam said to the woman.

The woman glanced at Sam for a few seconds before replying.

"Dite," she replied.

"This is strange," Mitchell whispered to Daniel.

"We are outsiders, and if the stargate is out of the known addresses then they don't get a lot of visitors. Only natural they are different," Daniel said.

"You must be tired after your journey," Dite said. "We have an inn and tavern over there, ask for Gaia."

"Thank you," Sam said looking at the others. They seemed as confused as she did.

The group walked over to the inn. Inside they were surprised at the technology inside. An amazing amount of gadgets adorned the wall, a clock with several dials which caught Daniels attention.

"Amazing," Daniel said. "This clock seems to have dials that even I can't understand."

"It's a grand clock," a woman said from behind them.

The group turned to see an older woman standing there. She looked both old yet young at the same time. An odd mix as the body appeared to be a young woman yet the woman had grey hair and a bit of an aged face.

"You must be Gaia," Mitchell said.

"I am, you're the travelers from Earth I presume," she said eyeing them closely.

"Yes, we are," Daniel said. "We come seeking friendship."

The woman seemed to study Daniel for a few seconds before replying. "Yes your heart does believe that, yet that isn't quite the truth."

"No, we're also looking for anything that might help us in our fight against the Ori," Mitchell said taking a chance.

"The Ori, oh yes! I've heard of them," Gaia said. "Interesting, though mislead, religion."

"Not if you don't believe what they do," Daniel said.

"Yes, I see, you don't believe in much at all," she said cocking her head to the side while looking at Daniel. "Well, that's expected with your generation. I don't know why he continues to try. I would have given up some time ago on them, but then again I'm not there anymore."

The group looked at each other a bit wondering about the woman. She seemed harmless yet they were not too sure about her mental ability.

"I just took a loaf of bread out of the oven, would you like some?" she asked them

"Sure," Vala said as the others looked at her. "I'm hungry."

"Would your friends like anything," Gaia asked looking at the rest of the group.

"Why not," Samantha said as the group sat down. Gaia brought out some bread setting it down along with some drinks.

"Wow, this is great," Vala said. "Best I think I've ever had."

"It tastes like banana nut bread," Mitchell said.

"No, a great pumpkin bread," Daniel said.

"No, a Jaffa bread made by the great cooks," Teal'c said.

"All right, just what is going on here," Mitchell said looking at Gaia.

"If you know not, then I cannot help you," Gaia said, then went quiet for a few seconds. "Hmm, today seems like a day of visitors. I better prepare some more bread."

The group watched as the woman got up heading to the kitchen. She didn't seem fazed at all that there were more visitors.

"All right, what's going on here? She took all of this from the same loaf yet we each are tasting something different," Mitchell asked, looking at Samantha and Daniel.

"I don't know. It goes against everything that I know," Samantha said.

The sound of commotion outside caught their attention. They got up to look but even from the sounds they had a feeling who was out there.

"All right, how did they find out about this place," Mitchell said seeing Ori soldiers standing in the courtyard.

"I'm not sure, unless they have something similar to my program," Samantha said. Mitchell looked at Sam for a second before Sam continued. "With their state of technology it's entirely possible."

"We should still watch ourselves though," Teal'c said.

The group watched as the soldiers went rounding up the civilians of the town. Putting on cloaks and hoods they walked out.

"I'm not surprised to see her though," Mitchell said seeing Vala's daughter standing in the middle of the soldiers, along with a Prior.

It didn't take long before the Ori soldiers had rounded up everyone in the middle of the town. As usual the Ori soldiers had gathered up the books and information to burn in front of everyone. As the fire burned, the Prior gave his usual speech about the Ori religion while Adria looked on. Vala thought that Adria already knew that they were there. Daniel's voice broke her out of her musings though.

"Sam, is it me or do these people seem totally disinterested in what he's saying," Daniel said.

Samantha glanced around noticing the look on everyone's face. Everyone had a bored expression on their face, a few were even amused but no fear, or awe, that other planets had.

"No, you're right," Sam said.

She noticed that the girl stood to the spot watching the group. Her face however held anything but awe for the Ori. In fact her face seemed to hold an almost contempt for the Ori. Sam turned her attention back to Adria who now had begun speaking.

"The Ori are now your new gods. Bow down and worship them." Adria said to the villagers.

The group watched as no one in the crowd even bent a knee to the Ori.

"Oh boy, this is going to be messy," Mitchell said.

"Indeed," Teal'c replied.

"If you continue to resist then a plague shall kill you all," the prior said. His staff glowed slightly as the group recognized the familiar Prior disease beginning.

"I guess we're stuck here then," Daniel said.

"Yeah," Samantha said. "But it's still odd that people here are unafraid of them."

"I think we should talk some more with Gaia," Daniel said. "It might be useful."

SG1SG1

The inside of the inn remained peaceful as the group walked back in. Gaia had cleared another spot and motioned them over.

"Would you like some more bread or some port, it's very good, Dionysus made it himself," Gaia said.

"Sure," Mitchell said.

"Good, you're just in time, Calliope is about to tell some stories, very good," Gaia said. She seemed lost for a second before speaking again. "I must clear another table, more visitors you know."

The group watched as Gaia cleared another table then suddenly were concerned when the Prior, and Adria walked into the room. The two groups glanced at each other for several seconds before Gaia walked back in.

"Oh good, you're here, I've set a table for you over here," Gaia said, motioning the group on over.

Adria continued to look at the group. Surprisingly it was Gaia who broke the stare down.

"There will be no violence in my tavern," she said, suddenly much more menacing than anyone could imagine. As suddenly as it had appeared Gaia turned back into the hostess they had seen.

"All right, does any of this strike you as odd," Vala said.

"Everything has," Mitchell said.

"I don't get it, these people act as if they don't have a care in the world, even though the Ori have threatened them," Daniel said. "I'm all for peaceful measures but this seems a bit extreme."

Gaia returned with food and drink as an older woman took the stage. They listened to her tales told in such rich vivid words that everyone felt they were there. A few stories later the woman left the stage.

"We've got company," Daniel said watching as Adria walked towards them.

"I see that the non-believers of the Ori are present on this world," she said to them.

"No, we just have a different way of thinking, and know better," Vala said.

"I thought that you were smarter than that mother. It's only a matter of time before the Ori take over the galaxy," Adria said looking at each of them, then at Daniel.

With that she left taking the others with her. Gaia walked over to where they were sitting.

"Stubborn one she is," Gaia said. "Much like my own children."

"You have children," Val said.

"Yes, many," Gaia said. "In fact it was one of my grandchildren that overthrew his father, my son. Of course his mother, my daughter, helped."

"Your son rules this planet," Mitchell asked.

"Things are not so simple here as in the mortal realm," Gaia said. "You have your information Daniel." She walked away from the group back into the kitchen.

"Did that make any sense," Mitchell asked.

"Well, somewhat, but I don't believe it," Daniel said.

"What," Sam asked.

"Well think about it for a second Sam," Daniel said. "Hera, Dite short for Aphrodite, Gaia, the description of Gaia's children sounds like Cronus, Zeus and Rhea. Perhaps they think they are the Greek gods and goddess. That would explain their behavior."

"In that case they are in for a major surprise," Mitchell said.

"You're still here," they heard a child's voice say. They looked over to see Hera standing there.

"What are you doing here," Samantha asked.

"Uncle Apollo is tending some sick servants in our house so I came here," she said.

"The Prior's disease. If you can take us to your uncle we might be able to help," Samantha said.

"Nah, Uncle Apollo is very good," Hera said.

"We've had experience with this disease," Daniel said.

"Really, he said it wasn't natural," Hera said. "Hello Gaia."

"Hello little one, how are you today," Gaia said to the young girl.

"Apollo is at our house," Hera said with almost some excitement.

"I know," Gaia said looking around. "It seems he is going to be needed."

The woman stayed quiet for a few more seconds. She then turned and left outside this time. The group wondered just what was going on now.

"She's gone to get great-great-grandfather. Your friends are in trouble now," Hera said, then skipped out of the tavern.

"Great-great-grandfather," Vala said looking at Daniel and Mitchell.

"I don't know," Mitchell said. "It seems that this entire planet is just crazy. Of course if they all think they are gods then it might explain some things."

"Yes it does, Apollo was the Greek god of the sun, but he was also associated with healing," Daniel said. "Dionysus is associated with wine making and Calliope is a Muse."

"Seems like their names also fit their jobs," Vala said.

"Yes, but Hera's not a kid," Mitchell said.

"Didn't she say she was named after her grandmother," Vala asked.

"You're right, but Aphrodite wasn't Hera's child," Samantha said.

"No, but Zeus was her father and it's generally thought that Zeus and Hera were the rulers of the gods. So if Zeus is her grandfather she might associate Hera as her grandmother," Daniel said.

"Well regardless, I don't think they know what they're dealing with," Mitchell said.

"Indeed, but the Ori are here and so is their plague," Teal'c said nodding his head.

"Well, I say we try and help them," Mitchell said. "After all, it's the right thing to do."

"I agree," Samantha said.

SG1SG1

The group walked out to see about heading to where they could help. They noticed Adria and the Prior were talking with a group of natives. Mitchell stopped to listen as did many of the others. They noticed that the girl Hera stood nearby.

"Resistance to the Ori is futile, why do people insist on even trying," Adria asked the older man.

"Because maybe its you who doesn't understand what's going on," the man said.

"You realized that if you don't recognize the Ori's power then you will all die," Adria said with a hard voice.

"You're not nice," Hera suddenly said. No one in the group could remember the girl being there but suddenly there she was standing near the man.

"I suggest you watch how your children speak," Adria said.

"Says someone younger than me," Hera said. "Ha, you should talk."

"I have the knowledge and power of the Ori, you are just a mortal child," Adria said.

"Hera, what has your mother said about such things," the man said to Hera.

The girl sighed before replying. "She said to think before I say anything. But if father was here, bam," she said pounding her fist into her other hand with a smile.

"None-the-less, Hera such things are not right. Your father was punished for such actions," the man said.

The girl kicked some dirt in frustration then turned leaving the group once more.

"This village is frustrating," Adria said.

"Patience isn't a strong suit for you is it," Vala said to Adria.

"You must get it from your mother," Daniel said as both Vala and Adria looked at him.

"Its true," Mitchell said.

"You haven't left yet, pity for you then," Adria said.

"We thought we would see how you work," Mitchell said.

"It won't matter, the disease is working," Adria said looking over at where a man had collapsed.

"Oh no," Vala said as they ran over to where the man lay.

"He's not breathing," Teal'c said.

"This is what will happen to you all if you fail to convert to the Ori," Adria said. She was about to say more when another man approached them.

He laid a hand upon Samantha. "Allow me," he said in a gentle voice. His blonde hair, youthful appearance didn't hide the experienced look in his eyes.

Samantha moved out of the way watching as the man's hand glowed briefly. A second later the man's eye's opened.

"Let me give you a hand up Isaac," the man said.

"Thank you Apollo," Isaac said.

"No need, I was coming here anyways," Apollo said, looking at the Prior. "I have someone to talk to."

Isaac thanked Apollo again anyways then walked off. Apollo then walked towards Adria and the Prior. His steps were purposeful as he walked towards them.

"Are you responsible for this disease?"

"Goa'uld tricks will not cure this plague," the Prior said. "Only the Ori can cure it."

"Never mind, you've answered my question," Apollo said. He waved his hand as it glowed slightly. "There, it's done." He walked away leaving the group wondering just what happened.

"Well, that's interesting," Daniel said watching as Adria and the Prior walked away as well.

"I'd like to have read some of the books but the Ori already burned them," Daniel said.

"Burned them, I just came from there and all the books are still there," a young man said walking by.

Daniel and the others glanced first at each other then walked to the library. Entering the room each was astonished as every book they had seen burned was on the shelf in front of them.

"Have I mentioned yet that it's getting weird," Mitchell asked.

"Well, maybe there's something here that can help," Daniel said, walking though the books.

"Well," Samantha asked watching as Daniel walked though the books.

"Most of these I can't make out, but this one, it's in Ancient," Daniel said taking a book out. "Anyone have a pen, I forgot mine?"

"Here," Samantha said handing Daniel her pen.

"Here's a book in English," Teal'c said.

"English," Samantha said walking over to pick up the book. She skimmed though it a bit before a thought occurred to her. "Daniel, this book is in perfect modern English." she said handing the book to him.

Daniel took the book then looked at the shelf. "Not only that but this one is German, French, Japanese, Aztec?"

"Aztec?" Mitchell asked.

"Yeah, I learned some when I was in Central America a couple of years ago," Daniel said.

"It's a who's who of gods and goddesses," Mitchell said skimming though the book. "But there is no mention of Merlin or any Ancient. A few Goa'uld though."

"Indeed, the Goa'uld took many names over other course of the years. Many times the names of gods or goddesses of the inhabitants where they first gained power," Teal'c said.

"Doesn't make any sense though," Daniel said flipping though the books. He continued to scan though the book trying to see if anything could be helpful.

"I think we should scout around for a bit, see if we can find anything," Mitchell said.

"Good idea, Teal'c and I will see if we can find anything out up the street," Samantha said.

"I'm going to stay here and see if these books have anything useful in them," Daniel said adjusting his glasses.

"Well, I guess that leaves the two of us then," Vala said. Two groups left the library heading out to see what else was around.

SG1SG1

Samantha and Teal'c walked down the street watching as Ori priests tried to convert the people of the town. They noticed that many were not even paying attention and those who did seemed amused by the Ori.

"There's a Goa'uld legend about a planet who's people were so powerful that the Goa'uld feared them," Teal'c said. "It was rumored that they erased the gate address from all known gates to prevent anyone from coming here again."

"You don't suppose that this is that planet," Sam asked.

"Indeed it does. However I have seen no advanced weaponry that could be used against either the Goa'uld or Ori," Teal'c said.

"Yet these people act like they don't have a care in the world," Sam said as they approached the end of the town. "This looks to be a bust."

"Indeed."

SG1SG1

Mitchell and Vala walked the opposite way that Teal'c and Sam went.

"I've been to a lot of worlds now, yet this one seems to answer a question with a question," Mitchell said.

"It's almost as if they can read your mind," Vala said.

"I thought of that, tried some tricks to prevent it and they still knew things," Mitchell said.

"It's also too weird walking around with the Ori right beside us," Vala said. They passed an Ori soldier who glanced at them then continued on his way. "Do you think we're dealing with ascended beings?"

"I don't know, but I can't rule out that possibility," Mitchell said.

"Then are they ancients?"

"Maybe you should have stayed with Daniel to ask those questions," Mitchell said.

Vala opened her mouth to ask another question when Daniel's voice interrupted her.

"Mitchell, Sam, I think I have something," he said.

"What is it," Mitchell asked as he and Vala stopped.

"Come on back, you're not going to believe it," Daniel said.

"Be right there," Mitchell said as they turned right into Adria.

"Figure out what's wrong with this planet and it people, then I should also know," she said to them. "Lead on."

SG1SG1

Daniel waited outside the library for the group. It only took a few moments for them to show up along with another uninvited guest. He looked at Mitchell for an explanation.

"She invited herself," Mitchell said.

"It doesn't matter, what have you found out, or I'll take it from you," Adria said, in her usual threatening way. Daniel looked at them, then shrugged.

"All right, but you're not going to like it if I'm right," Daniel said.

"Are they ascended beings, I'm right, right," Vala said speaking up quickly.

"Ah, no," Daniel said. "I was reading this book when I noticed it. The title changed."

"I thought we destroyed all literature," Adria said turning to the Prior.

"Mistress, we did as you instructed," the Prior said.

"The library is fully stocked again," Daniel said. "I don't think you'll be able to destroy them either."

"What are you saying Daniel," Sam said.

"That we are not what we seem," a voice said from behind them.

They whirled around to see an older man standing there.

"Allow me to introduce myself, I am Chaos," he said.

"A non believer," Adria said.

"No, he is Chaos, the Chaos of Greek mythology," Daniel said. "They don't pretend to be gods, or use the gods' names, they are the gods."

"Impossible, only the Ori are gods," Adria said.

"It's been a long time since mortals from outside this world have seen us as who we are," Chaos said. He then turned to Adria. "The Ori are mortal, otherwise they would have different laws of interference."

"True gods, ha," Adria said. "Feel the power of the Ori then."

Chaos shook his head sadly as Adria sent a stream of flame towards him. The stream was merely snuffed out as it hit him.

"The power of the Ori are but toys to the power of a true god or goddess," Chaos said. "True god powers would overwhelm a mere mortal. In fact at one time even the Ori and the Ancients worshipped one of us. I can see though that you will not stop trying, therefore," a wave of his hands the Ori disappeared.

"What just happened," Daniel asked.

"They were sent home," Chaos said.

"They'll return and in greater numbers," Mitchell said. "They don't give up."

"They will never remember," Chaos said.

"There is some technology that can bring back such memories," Daniel said.

"Such devices are child's toys," Chaos replied. "Their memories are not only erased and replaced, but altered at the basic levels of life," Chaos said.

"You can manipulate the sub-atomic level," Samantha said suddenly excited.

"No, the basic level of life. Atomic structure has nothing to do with this," Chaos said. "I don't expect you to understand such things. That level requires understandings in dimensions you are not even aware of yet."

"All right," Daniel said still not sure about that.

"So, what's next," Vala asked speaking up for the first time in a while.

"We send you back as well. The knowledge of this planet will be wiped from your minds as well as your computer back on Earth," Chaos said.

"But..."

SG1SG1

"Incoming wormhole," the announcement said as the stargate activated. "Receiving SG-1 codes."

"Open the iris," Landry said. The iris opened allowing SG-1 to walk though the gateway. "Well, anything?"

"Nothing sir," Mitchell replied. "The only thing there were forests. We didn't find anything worthwhile on the planet."

"Well, it was worth a try, get back to work and see if you can find Merlin's weapon then," Landry said.

"Yes sir," Mitchell said.

SG1SG1

The team walked into a restaurant near the base for a bit of relaxation. They still were not any closer to finding out where Merlin's weapon was. Landry had ordered them to take a bit of a break.

"Have any of you seen my pen," Samantha asked.

"Did you not put it in your pocket before the last mission," Teal'c said wearing his baseball hat.

"I did, but when we got back it was gone, I don't remember using it," Samantha said. She was about to say more when a tug at her sleeve made her look down. A young child stood there. "Hello, can I help you?"

"You dwoped this," the girl said handing Samantha a pen.

"How," Sam said as she took her pen from the girl.

"Perhaps it was in a different pocket," Teal'c said.

"No, I checked them all," Sam said.

"We have been under a bit of stress Sam," Mitchell said. "We all overlooked things before."

"Thank you," Samantha said finally to the little girl.

"Samantha is a pwetty name," she said.

"Well, thanks, what's yours," Sam asked feeling a fit flustered.

"Hewa," she said.

"You mother knows her history then," Daniel said.

"My mother's calling me, I need to get back," the girl said. She took a step then stopped. She turned back looking at them. "The Ori are still mortals, ascended, but mortal."

The group stared at the girl as she skipped off into the crowd disappearing from their sight.

"Did she," Vala said not sure she had heard correctly.

"Indeed she did," Teal'c said.

"I don't think we should tell the general about that one," Mitchell said. "Too many questions and no answers."

"I think I have to agree," Daniel said.

"Is everyone ready to order?"

End Planet of the Gods


End file.
